This invention relates to the generation of forms and the surprinting of information thereon.
It is a common practice for an organization to use preprinted forms for the standardized collection of task specific information for both internal and external distribution. The use of preprinted forms offers the benefit of soliciting and/or depicting only requisite information in a standardized format which facilitates information processing internally by the issuing organization or external receiving organization. For the purpose of expediency, it is customarily for large organizations to maintain a substantial supply of preprinted forms on-hand. Maintaining this supply represents a inefficient utilization of space as well as an associated negative cost factor compounded by the myriad of forms which must be maintained. It is customary for smaller organization, however, to fulfil their form needs by placing frequent orders. The practice of frequent forms ordering has a higher per unit cost associated therewith.